An electronic device may contain data to be used in various applications. The data is stored in a data structure as entries. A data structure is a logical relationship among different entries of data. Examples of the data structure include a list, an array, a stack, a queue, and the like. Accessing a specific entry from a data structure can be difficult and time consuming when the data structure contains a large number of entries. In the worst case, if the number of entries in the data structure is too large the user may not be able to access data stored in the data structure, or it may take very long to access a specific entry due to large quantity of data.
Various methods exist for simplifying the process of scrolling through the data structure stored in an electronic device. One such method involves sequentially scrolling through all the entries stored in the data structure. In another method, the speed of scrolling through the data structure is varied based on the manner in which an input is provided through an input device, such as a joystick, associated with the electronic device.
Unfortunately, the above methods only access the data structure sequentially by scrolling through all the entries. This is a time consuming and tiresome process, if the number of entries in the data structure is large. Further, the use of a joystick or the like does not reduce the time taken to access the data structure.